Opel 13/30 PS
The 13/30 PS was a car produced by the high-end car manufacturer German Opel from 1912 to 1924. Profile and History The 13/30 PS, called to replace the previous 14/20 PS, output price over three years ago, was one of the key models of the Opel production of ten years. From it, in fact, developed in a very short time a number of evolutions in various other models that would have laid the foundation for the production of luxury of the next decade. Such a development would last for 12 years. The 13/30 PS was a large car that left well understand the type of customers to whom it was addressed. Its dimensions were very generous and rated the comfort that it was possible to have in those days on a high-end car, but tending to luxury hotels. Suffice it to say that for example, in the version with bodywork limousine, the height was developed up to 2 meters and a half. The 13/30 was equipped with an engine 4- cylinder in-line head with cast iron base alloy and aluminum, the engine capacity of 3308 cc. This engine, water-cooled, mounted a distribution side valve and arrived to deliver a power up to 30 hp at 1550 rev / min. The transmission was in drive shaft with two joints, clutch cone and change 4 speed. The frame was a U-shaped structure with side members of steel to which were anchored suspension rigid axle and spring to three quarters, as well as the band brake, only the rear, which acts on the gearbox. The maximum speed touched 70 km. But as early as 1913, 13/30 made his first evolution: the engine was reamed and passed the displacement to 3450 cc, while the maximum power remained unchanged. This constituted an advantage, however, in regard to the torque maximum. He then benefited from the acceleration at low speeds. The car thus obtained was renamed as the 14/30 PS. About two years later, in 1915, there was a new development. The 3.5-liter engine was revised to increase the maximum power, which then passed to 34 hp. The maximum speed is then brought to 70 km / h precise. The car again changed its name, which became 14/34 PS. Another new development was that of 1917: the car was again strengthened, rising to 38 hp and again changing its name to 14/38 PS, which was able to overcome, even if only slightly, the 70 km / h. Two more years and you get to 1919, the year in which the power grew in a more sensitive, reaching 48 hp at 1600 rev / min. The maximum speed is, however, only led to about 75 km / h. Moreover, there was no change in the name of the car, which remained as such to the model of 1917, at least until the beginning of 1924, the year when the car was finally renamed 14/48 PS. This model also went to pick up the legacy of the 12/34 PS. The 14/48 PS was produced until the end of 1924, then, after more than two years, was replaced in 1927 by not one, but two models: one with a cylinder capacity exceeding, the 15/60 PS, with an engine of 3.9 liters, and 12/50 PS, with an engine of 3.1 liters. Category:Opel